The Unexpected Turn
by AK1028
Summary: What happens when everything that Timmy knows for the past three years...has been a complete and total lie? Well, this story tells all. Takes place after Wishology and Fairly Odd Pet, obviously an alternate universe. Rated T for swearing and possible blood. Will be a crossover too. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**The Unexpected Turn**

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *walks onto the bridge* What's up, Toonami Faithful? It's time for a brand new Fairly Odd Parents story. *sits in his chair* You see, Timmy is living a typical life with his fairies and Sparky...until one day he gets a surprise. Now faced with this reality, Timmy must rely on the fact that he has to save the world... *presses a few touch screen buttons*  
_

_Sara: It may be a late birthday gift for Timmy but it is better than nothing. Let's get right into it._

_*fade out*_

* * *

"Because voice from nowhere, you won for comedy and everyone knows that comedy is the lowest form of entrainment, next to animation."

"You leave Timmy, my own true love, alone!"

"I AM TRIXIE!"

"GET BACK HERE, TWERP!"

"We'll see you at beach o'clock! I mean, 3 o'clock!"

"Timmy, Timmy, Timmy. Work is a very competitive environment, I've got to put my best foot forward. Not some smelly foot with embarrassingly large teeth!"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner woke up with a start. Everything lately was getting to him. In with a _'poof'_ was his fairy family and his fairy dog: Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky. It was the same thing everyday. Trixie would dump him, Tootie would chase him (to smooch him), Veronica would insist she was Trixie, Vicky would chase him (to kill him), and his parents were always the worst. There were more things that Timmy was annoyed about but that was annoying him the most. No one seemed to care (except his fairy god parents and his fairy dog). There was no reason to keep on living, from his point of view.

Wanda saw that he was not talking and asked, "What's the matter, sport?"

Timmy sighed as he answered, "Nothing Wanda. It's just..." He looked out the window, like he was expecting for something to happen. When nothing did, his attention went back to his fairy godmother. He added, depressed, "It just seems like I'm not getting nowhere's fast, you know? That no one cares."

Sparky pointed out, "We care."

Timmy smiled very little and replied, very gently, "Yeah but...you have to. It's your job."

Wanda placed her hand on Timmy's shoulder as she responded, "Aw sport... We don't just give you whatever you want because its our job. ...okay, we slightly do but...there's no one else that we rather be here for than you, Timmy."

Timmy smiled a bit more. Wanda always knew what to say to make him feel better.

He asked, "Really?"

Wanda nodded as she answered, "Defiantly sport. We love you very much and all we want is your happiness. And we'll still want that, even after we're gone."

Timmy smiled as he hugged Wanda. He was glad that he had such a loving godmother. Wanda returned the hug, smiling herself.

Sparky sat next to Timmy and said, "We might not be here forever but we're always here."

Timmy smiled at the fairy dog and replied, "Yeah, I know. Thanks. I mean that."

Cosmo stated, "Well, it's what we're here for."

Poof added, "Poof, poof!"

Timmy smiled as he hugged all of them this time. But he could've sworn that he was missing...something. Before he could pursue those thoughts, Wanda got his attention.

She asked, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

That got Timmy's attention as he nodded, taking his fairies and fairy dog outside. Unknown to the pink hated boy, things were about to change...

* * *

**Timmy's POV**

It was an awful day. Vicky had came over to babysit, er, torture me again. She had put me in a straight jacket so I couldn't move. I really didn't want to move after what Jorgen had recently showed me in that universe - where everyone else was better off without me. Maybe they were. It was over for me. I knew that now. Suddenly, the door was busted open and I thought my parents had came home. Instead, standing there was a wild haired old man, who was wearing a blue undershirt, a white lab coat, brown jeans, and black shoes. And boy did he look mad.

He yelled, "What the hell are you doing to that boy?"

Vicky gave him a cold stare and answered, "And just who do you think you are?"

I didn't want this man getting involved with what should be my destiny.

I insisted, "No, get out while you have a chance! It's better this way..."

The old man shook his head and responded, "Everyone deserves to live. I should know. Now, step away from him!"

Vicky rolled her eyes and asked, "Or what gramps?"

The old man answered, "Or you'll face the rath of Doctor Emmet Brown! I'm not known in Hill Valley for being _'crazy, old Doctor Brown'_ for nothing!"

Time around me stopped. That name sounded so familiar...but how... That's when it came back to me. It had to be... Time restarted and the next thing I knew, Doctor Brown got me out of my straight jacket.

I finally asked, "Why did you have to go and do that? At least with me dead, everyone will be better off."

Doctor Brown shot me as asked, "Where in hell did you get that idea from?"

_'If only you knew but you don't know yet,'_ I thought, sadly.

I scoffed and answered, "From everyone. Look around you, Doctor Brown. Do you see anyone that loves me? I'm better off dead than I am alive. Maybe I should just do everyone a favor and just end my life."

And I meant that too. I was just so sick and tired of it all.

Doc spoke up and stated, "I felt the same way before I met Marty, Annie, and Clara. Listen...what's your name, sport?"

_'Brace yourself, Doc,'_ I thought, _'It's now time for everything to start.'_

I answered, "Timmy. My name is Timothy _'Timmy'_ Tiberius Turner."

_'Save me, Doc,'_ I thought as he looked at me with pure shock in his eyes.

* * *

Timmy snapped out of his memory, tearing a bit. He hadn't seen Doc in the longest time and keeping the secret that he was going to meet him was NOT an easy task. Either was hiding the fact that Timmy knew how to time travel, since he was related to Doc. The thirteen year old had first learned about the inventor from his alternate future self, when he came back to the past to stop Vicky.

"You've got to promise me something. Never forget Cosmo and Wanda. Never betray Doc. And most importantly, never forget that you can do anything if you put your mind to it."

Those words kept echoing in Timmy's ears. Even though time traveling did hurt his brain, he did desperately wanted to see Doc again. He couldn't wait for another two years to see him...

"Timmy?"

The pink hated boy looked up and saw Wanda floating there, all alone.

"Hey Wanda," Timmy greeted, a bit quietly.

"Are you okay," Wanda asked, genuinely worried.

"Not really," Timmy answered, tears in his eyes.

Wanda wiped them away as Timmy hugged her gently and started to cry on her shoulder. One of his tears hit Wanda's yellow blouse and turned it into...metal.

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Seems like Timmy is in some kind of trouble. But what? Let's head down to the Kids Network Studios crew._

_*fade out, fade into Kids Network Studios*_

_Cosmo: And...action!_

_Wanda: Um, Cosmo. No one is here yet._

_Poof: That's strange._

_Sparky: Not unless they are planning a big entrance._

_Timmy: *comes in* Or are just completely late._

_Luigi: *comes in with Amie* Ain't that the truth!_

_Amie: Are we rolling already?_

_Cosmo: Well, Sara did cue us._

_Wanda: But we don't have anything ready!_

_Poof: When do we have anything ready?_

_Sparky: That's kind of a good point._

_Timmy: Well, this is unscripted, usually._

_Luigi: Yeah, like our Toonami nights._

_Amie: That's true. Hey Tom, mind wrapping this up?_

_*fade out, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: I'd be glad to, Amie. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. And remember, stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	2. Chapter 2

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge* Well, it is that time yet again to get started our second chapter. *sits down in the chair* If you are just joining us, welcome. If you have been with us from the start, all we can say is thanks. *pushes a few touch screen buttons*_

_Sara: Now let's head into Dimmsdale._

_*fade out*_

* * *

Timmy opened his ocean blue eyes and got a fright. There, holding him...was an Eliminator. The pink hated boy screamed in horror as the Eliminator let go of him, that much in shock. When it saw that it had been discovered, it turned back into Wanda.

_'Wanda'_ stammered, "T-Timmy, I can explain..."

Timmy blurted out, "How the hell can you be an Eliminator?! I defeated the Darkness three years ago! ...right?"

_'Wanda'_ sighed as she replied, "No, sweetie. You only think you did. You see, my master captured you a second time and went further into space."

Timmy asked, freaked, "You mean I've been in the heart of the Darkness for three whole years?!"

_'Wanda'_ looked at him and answered, sadly, "No, sweetie. You've been here for fifty years."

Fifty years. The same amount of time of the secret wish that Doc had forewarned Timmy about (and one he never made but somehow did).

Timmy started to blurt out, "No! That can't be true! That's the same amount of time I froze..."

Now it made sense why Timmy made the wish, despite Doc's warning. Timmy stumbled onto the ground, in shock. _'Wanda'_ went over to him, worried.

_'Wanda'_ asked, "Are you okay?"

Timmy answered, "NO! I'm not okay! Everything I know is a complete lie! Everything since I _'defeated'_ your master has been a total and complete fiction!"

_'Wanda'_ started to say, "Oh Timmy...my master only wanted..."

Timmy grabbed a baseball bat, his eyes filled with tears.

He hissed, "Let me leave and change your master into the Kindness!"

_'Wanda'_ stated, getting her wand, "I'm sorry, Timmy. I cannot."

At that moment, three sonic booms caught their attention. Timmy looked and saw the De Lorean opening its doors, knocking out _'Wanda'_, turning it back into an Eliminator. Timmy looked in the De Lorean and saw someone that he thought he never see again...Doc.

Timmy breathed, "Doc...?"

Doc pleaded, "Timmy, get in here, quickly!"

Timmy, not having to be told twice, ran into the De Lorean and closed the door. Doc quickly took off as their surroundings turned into the Darkness. The flight was shaky as Doc struggled to keep the De Lorean on course. Timmy was hanging on tightly, still tearing.

The pink hated boy cried, "Doc...the porthole is closing!"

The inventor yelled, "I know, just hold on, sport!"

The porthole in the Darkness was starting to close. Doc didn't think that they would make it...until the De Lorean finally hit 88 MPH. The De Lorean zoomed forward into time, leaving a pair of fire trails behind... The Eliminators saw it go as the Darkness was behind them.

_"Must have Timmy Turner,"_ it said.

**"We will have search parties go into the time stream,"** said one Eliminator.

**"And then we will do the same once we find him,"** added another Eliminator.

_"Then find him and bring him to me,"_ the Darkness ordered.

With that, the Eliminators went into time and started to look for the pink hated boy.

* * *

June 13, 2052

2:45 p.m.

Unknown location

The De Lorean punctured the time stream, driving right onto the road and into an open garage that took the two passengers underground, into what looked like a studios. Doc drove up and stopped, letting a man in green approach them. He had short brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a green hat with a "L" sown in, a green hoodie, blue jeans, and green and white shoes with a _"L"_ sown into them.

Doc got out of the De Lorean as Timmy followed. The man in green saw Timmy and gasped.

"Doc," he breathed, "Is that...?"

"Yes, it is," Doc answered, "My great nephew, Timmy Turner."

"Who's he," Timmy asked.

"This is Luigi Manfredi," Doc answered.

"Luigi Manfredi," Timmy repeated, looking at the man in green. He started to ask, "You mean he's...?"

Luigi interrupted, "I was. But I will be again once this is all cleared up."

"I don't understand, shouldn't you be 50 something," Timmy asked, clearly confused.

Doc explained, "That's the thing, sport, we're here out of our own timelines. Mine being 1986, Luigi's being 2014, and the same goes for Am."

"Am," Timmy repeated, a bit confused.

"She's the leader of Kids Network Studios, which is where we are right now," Luigi explained.

"Timmy, there's something you have to remember before we take you to see her," Doc stated.

Timmy stepped back as he questioned, "Wait a minute here, Doc. How do I even know that this is the truth? How do I even know that this is all happening?"

Doc sighed as he answered, "Timmy, you know I'd would never lie to you about anything."

Luigi added, "Plus, it should come back to you now that you are out of the Darkness."

True to Luigi's word, Timmy grabbed his head in pain as he collapsed to his knees. A sharp pain was cutting through his head like how a knife cuts through skin. It was painful for the thirteen year old to handle. But eventually, it came to him...

* * *

-Flashback: Fifty Years Ago-

_Timmy was at the North Pole, wearing his Turbo Timmy suit. He had just arrived here and he knew that the Destructionator would come eventually. When the robot was tricked to absorb the missiles that he stuffed into the surface and was destroyed, Timmy laid down on the ice, relieved._

_"One down, one to go," he said, looking at the Darkness._

_All of the sudden, the wind started to increase as he was sucked towards the Darkness. With nothing to grab onto, Timmy screamed in horror as the magical polar bear, guardian of the ice wand, watched - unable to do anything._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Timmy looked down at his body and saw his Turbo Timmy suit, which only proved that Doc and Luigi were telling the truth. Timmy looked to be in shock, with good reason.

He finally asked, tears in his eyes, "W-what happened to everyone? My family? My friends? My enemies? My...fairies?"

Luigi was about to answer as a voice caught their attention.

"They were all released fifty years ago and started to form a plan...that they knew would take fifty years to complete."

Timmy looked up and saw someone there in the shadows that looked like a woman.

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: This is getting interesting as it evolves into a three-way crossover for now. What will happen next? Wait to find out. But first, to the real Kids Network Studios crew._

_*fade out, fade into Kids Network Studios*_

_Cosmo: *shivers* That gave me the creeps!_

_Wanda: Everything gives you the creeps._

_Poof: Ain't that the truth._

_Sparky: I think this is getting good._

_Timmy: It is and I never thought you throw Luigi in there._

_Amie: Why not?_

_Luigi: Wobbuffet!_

_Cosmo: No thanks, I'm not hungry._

_Wanda: That's a name of a Pokémon, you idiot!_

_Poof: ...and this is why we worry about dad..._

_Sparky: As if we already didn't know that..._

_Timmy: You got that right._

_Luigi: Well, time to end this._

_Amie: I hear ya. Tom? If you please?_

_*fade out, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: It's apart of the job, Amie. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. And stay golden Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	3. Chapter 3

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge* You know, I have to say, even though we are only updating on Saturdays for awhile, it really seems to move things along better. *sits in his chair* And it means we are ready for Toonami night as well. *pressed a few touch screen buttons*_

_Sara: That is essential._

_*fade out*_

* * *

Timmy looked at the woman that had just came out of the shadows and had just approached him. She was about 23 years old, had shoulder length brown hair, green eyes hidden behind red purple glass frames, wearing a blue turtleneck, black jeans, a red ribbon around her waist, and black shoes. Doc was about to say something but she knelt down to Timmy's eye level (since she was a bit taller than him).

"Timmy Turner," she asked.

"Yes," he answered, a bit nervous.

She sensed this as she softly stated, "Don't be scared. We were supposed to meet but never did."

He looked at her and replied, "Really...? Cause I know I was supposed to meet Doc but not you...or Luigi..."

Luigi shrugged as he commented, "Technically, Malleo and I weren't supposed to get in on this."

Doc explained, "You were but in a different way."

Luigi looked at Doc and asked, "Really?"

Doc answered, "Quite but that shall be explained later."

Timmy looked at the woman as it slowly came to him.

He breathed, "Amie..."

Amie looked at him, with a smile on her face.

She asked, "Came back to you, didn't it?"

Timmy nodded as he answered, "Or at least, I think it did."

Doc stated, "His forth dimensional sense isn't that sharp yet."

Luigi questioned, "So what do we do?"

Amie answered, "We continue with the plan. There's not much we can do if Timmy can't remember."

Doc replied, "Am's right, we have to get into the time stream soon."

Luigi responded, "I'll get the powerups ready then."

Timmy looked at them and asked, "Uh, excuse me but...what the hell is going on here?! I'm 50 years in the future with no explaination and you guys are already talking about time diving!"

Doc sighed and told Luigi, "You best explain it while Amie and I get things ready."

Luigi nodded as Amie and Doc headed off. He looked at Timmy as he pushed up his left sleeve, revealing a fake arm. Timmy gasped in surprise.

Timmy asked, "What happened to you?"

Luigi answered, "I'll explain later, right now, you need to listen. 50 years ago, as you already know, you were taken into the heart of the Darkness yet again."

Timmy stated, "Right, I remember that before Amie came in."

Luigi replied, "What you don't know is the after. The Darkness left the Earth with you but told the Eliminators on Earth to do as they pleased. So, they decided to help avenge the Destructionator. It didn't take long for some lives to be lost and for some blood to be spilled. Dimmsdale was in ruins as all of the villains were the first to be killed. The Eliminators took over California within the matter of days, the country soon following."

Timmy blurted out, "They took over America?!"

Luig explained, "They not only did that but they took over the world as well, finding out about N. Sanity Isle, which as we both know is in the southeast coast of Australia. The Eliminators absorbed some of their magic and it was enough to take over there as well."

Timmy stammered, "T-the islanders are dead?"

Luigi nodded sadly as he added, "Yeah and it didn't take long for these guys to find every other dimension and nearly wipe everything clean. The real world and the past times were untouched, as seeing the Eliminators couldn't reach beyond the borders. Doc decided to help with the plan to get you back here, as did Amie."

Timmy questioned, "W-what was that plan?"

Luigi answered, "A plan made by your friends after the villains were killed. They went down to the Timmy Cave and started to plan. However, once they realized that the Eliminators wouldn't stop coming in forces, they had to put the plan on hold...for fifty years. All of them are still alive but older now. The only ones that aren't alive, I fear, are your parents, Timmy."

Timmy stepped back, in pure horror as he blurted out, "No! You lie! My parents can't be dead! This can't be happening!"

Luigi stated, "It is happening! I lost my brother because of those guys! Mario is dead!"

Just saying that made Luigi drop to his knees, crying his eyes out. Timmy was in shock. He couldn't believe that the red clad plumber was dead.

"No," Timmy breathed, near tears, "No!"

As Timmy ran out of the studios, Luigi followed, his tears already clouding his vision.

* * *

-Flashback-

_It was a rather nice day in the Mushroom Kingdom as Luigi was spending it with his older twin brother, Mario. The two brothers had just returned from their Sprixie adventure (which was still odd in Luigi's eyes since they didn't have to save Peach) and they needed some serious down time._

_"Feels good to be with family for once," Mario commented._

_"I happen to agree, we really needed this," Luigi agreed, smiling._

_"Defiantly," the red clad plumber replied._

_Mario looked around and saw something come up the hill. They were Toads. The red clad plumber approached them but suddenly their eyes turned red. The green clad ghost hunter gasped as King Boo appeared behind him, slamming him against the wall with a ghostly hand. Luigi struggled but it was no use, the grip was too strong. King Boo charged up his blue gem as Luigi closed his eyes and waited for his doom...but it never came. Luigi opened his eyes and gasped at the sight before him. Mario was in between the two of them, King Boo's attack going through his..._

_Luigi gagged as Mario went down in a heap, dead. Luigi was in shock as the tears ran down his face instantly._

_The green clad ghost hunter screamed, "MALLEO!"_

_Unknown (and quite frankly Luigi didn't care at that moment), the Eliminators were getting rid of everyone in the kingdom..._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Things are escalating with our heroes. Let's see what's going on with our friends._

_*fade out, fade into the studios*_

_Cosmo: Yay, our turn!_

_Wanda: And wow, what an explosion of a chapter!_

_Poof: I kinda like this idea of updating only on Saturdays._

_Sparky: Yeah, it helps us get the chapters ready and makes us psyched too._

_Timmy: And it is exciting too!_

_Luigi: Defiantly!_

_Amie: And after one of these stories end, we will start the "Kalos League Chronicles", hopefully._

_Cosmo: Isn't that a Pokemon story?_

_Wanda: Yes._

_Poof: You got to love those._

_Sparky: And Back to the Future._

_Timmy: Which we are doing too._

_Luigi: After a long needed pause._

_Amie: I know! Tom?_

_*fade out, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: On it, Amie. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. And as we say here, stay golden Toonami and Kids Network Studios Faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	4. Chapter 4

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge* Well, things are getting interesting with our story to say the least but what will Timmy discover in the horrible future of Dimmsdale? *presses a few touch screen buttons*_

_Sara: Time to find out._

_*fade out*_

* * *

Timmy finally stopped running and saw the town he once called home. True to Luigi's word, the town was in ruins. The houses were destroyed, fires combed the streets, the dirt and grime were on the once sparkling clean roads and sidewalks, and there was the smell of ash in the air. Timmy was in tears as he saw that his house was in the same condition as the rest of the town. It was a ghost town...mostly. There was an old woman standing next to him, as Timmy cried into the sidewalk, his tears washing away the dirt and grime.

The old woman commented, "Dear me, a young person that managed to avoid the Eliminators is quite a rare sight."

Timmy looked up at the old woman. She had long gray hair, a dirty magneta headband in her hair, tired blue eyes, wearing a long and torn purple dress and white shoes. She was holding a cane in her hand and looked to be about 60.

The pink hated boy sniffled as he stated, "I didn't avoid them... I was in the Darkness... I'm the Chosen One..."

The old woman started to reply, "The Chosen One? Well, dear me...then you must be..."

Timmy pleaded, "Don't say my name or they'll get you too."

The old woman responded, "Oh my dear, they've gotten me years ago."

Timmy questioned, "Then how are you still alive?"

The old woman answered, "Turns out I have some Anodite blood in me. I can use my manna to keep me alive."

Timmy asked, "Anodite blood? Are you related to Ben or Gwen Tennyson in anyway?"

The old woman shook her head as she explained, "No. My gradfather was a Plumber as was my grandmother. She was the Anodite and it wounded up being passed onto me. In human years, I'm 61 years old. But in alien years...who knows..."

Timmy questioned, "61 years old? Then that would mean you were 11 at the time of the Darkness incident... How did you managed to stay undetected for 50 years?"

The old woman answered, "Anodites are able to make their own disguise once they have mastered their powers. I have not yet, since it takes 75 years in human time. But I managed to stay hidden thanks to the Kids Network Studios crew."

Timmy stated, "They seem rather important."

The old woman replied, "They are and once this is all over with, their purpose can be pure once again."

Timmy smiled at her and responded, "You know...whenever I'm talking to you...I feel light hearted. Like I'm attracted to you...which is weirding me out."

The old woman started to explain, "That is because I'm..."

Suddenly Luigi got to them, panting.

He panted, "Damn it, Chosen One. You sure are fast!" He saw the old woman and added, finally catching his breath, "Oh hey Trixie!"

Timmy's eyes went wide as the old woman merely smiled at him, turning into the 11 year old version of Trixie Tang.

"Trixie," Timmy breathed, surprised.

"Hello, Chosen One," Trixie greeted, smiling at him.

"She's still alive," Timmy asked Luigi, very much in shock.

"Yes, as a secret operative of Kids Network Studios and the last Plumber to be on Earth," Luigi answered.

"The other Plumbers are in the galaxies, trying to stop the Eliminators from coming down onto Earth and stopping our plan," Trixie added. She turned to Luigi and asked, "Shall we get back to base?"

Luigi answered, "I think that would be wise."

_"Not so fast."_

Timmy, Trixie, and Luigi spun around and saw an Eliminator standing there.

The pink hatted boy breathed, "How'd they find me?"

Trixie looked on Timmy and stated, "Because you have a tracker!"

As she destroyed the tracker, Luigi turned into Mr. L instantly. Timmy was even more surprised.

"Luigi can control Mr. L," Timmy blurted out.

**"I prefer do things on my own gone-for-fifty-years,"** Mr. L hissed, as he turned to Trixie. He added, **"Let's get to work, purple-glowing-body."**

Trixie nodded as she turned into her Anodite form, surprising Timmy further. The two quickly started to battle the Eliminator, careful on not using any of their own powers. Eventually, the Eliminator had fallen as Trixie went back to her 11 year old form.

She pointed out, "No doubt reinforcements will be coming."

Mr. L stated, **"So much for Mister-I-am-the-wielder-of-the-Omnitrix helping us."**

Timmy questioned, "Okay, seriously. How can you trust Mr. L, Trixie? He's evil! And I thought he was programmed to kill Mario!"

Mr. L rolled his eyes and answered, **"Not the time for stupid questions returned-Chosen-One-that-doesn't-have-a-clue. Let's just get back before bad-versions-of-Brobot come back."**

Trixie replied, "Sounds good to me."

With that, Mr. L and Trixie started to head back to the studios as a very confused Timmy followed them.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Pure Hearts Be True'_-

_After meeting Squirps, our heroes were exploring the simple place known as the Whoa Zone. Eventually, the four heroes caught up to Squirps, who was in an empty room. Squirps looked at them and squawked._

_He commented, "SLOWPOKES! SQUAKLES! Squirps was tired of waiting! Squirps almost gave up! That Pure Heart that you are looking for is just up ahead, space grunts!"_

_Our heroes were about to go up ahead but a voice captured their attention._

_**"Squirps. You've done well. You're a smart kid."**_

_Squirps blushed and responded, "Squirple squee! Stop it! Squirps is embarrassed!" That's when he realized something, none of the group was talking and asked, "Wait...whose voice was that, squoh?"_

_In an instant, a flash of black knocked Squirps away from the group. He was kneeling down in front of them and then got up. Tippi, Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Violet all studied him. He had on a black ninja outfit on with yellow buttons on it, he had an orange belt, a green scarf, a black mask around his eyes - making them an undeniable silver color, and a black cap on top of his messy brown hair. The black cap was strangely like Luigi's except the L was the other way._

_Violet couldn't explain it but she felt a connection to this guy. The masked man got up, cackling evilly as he kicked Squirps away from them. Squirps was beyond dazed._

_Tippi asked the masked man, "Wh-who are you?"_

_He answered, striking a pose, **"Oh, me? Just one of Count Bleck's more promising minions. The Green Thunder...Mr. L!"**_

_Peach breathed, "Mr. L?"_

_Mario stated, "I don't know who you are but if you are aligned with Count Bleck, you are no friend of ours."_

_Bowser got in front of the three heroes - but more specifically Mario - and stood in front of Mr. L._

_The Koopa King told Mario, "Leave the quips to me. This guy looks like chump change anyhow!"_

_Mr. L responded, **"I'm supposed to be afraid of a koopa-that-has-a-weight-problem? Please, you get foiled all the time by sir-jumps-a-lot every time you try to capture can't-defend-myself-mushroom-princess. However..." **When he said that, he jumped over Bowser and landed right next to Violet. Violet was a bit freaked out a first, getting ready to fight. He added,** "You are different. I can feel the coldness of your body yet the warmness of your heart. What's a body-cold-as-ice like yours doing with such losers?"**_

_Violet scolded, "For your information, these are my friends. And you buster are going down."_

_Mr. L replied, **"We shall see about that. Why? Because I'm about to give you a burial at sea... I mean, a burial in space."**_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: I have a feeling that the strangeness doesn't stop there. Let's see what the crew is up to in the studios._

_*fade out, fade into the studios*_


	5. Chapter 5

Trixie, Mr. L, and Timmy arrived back at the studios; surprising Doc and Amie.

Doc asked, "Trixie...Mr. L... What's the matter?"

Mr. L hissed, **"Those damned-lower-class-Brobots found us."**

Amie swore, "Damn it."

Trixie stated, "Allow me to take care of them while you flea to the past."

Timmy started to protest, "But Trixie..."

Trixie shook her head and told him, "Timmy, this is my job that I've been training 50 years for. I want this future gone. Now go!"

Timmy teared as he kissed Trixie, whispering, "You've got it."

As he entered the De Lorean, tears running down his face, more Eliminators showed up.

Mr. L cursed, **"Damn it!"**

Amie stated, "Trixie will deal with it. Get in!"

Doc added, "Yes, now's our chance!"

Mr. L nodded as he got in the De Lorean, changing back into Luigi. Amie shape shifted into a cat as she sat in Timmy's lap...who sat in Luigi's lap. Doc drove off, running over a few Eliminators that were in front of them, leaving Trixie behind.

Trixie whispered, "Be careful, Timmy...Chosen One..."

* * *

-Flashback-

_Luigi was in the Cold Mine yet again, looking around and trying to find where all of the Boos were taking the power crystals. Polterpup (Spettro) was next to Luigi as they hid behind some rocks. It had been a typical day for the ghost hunter and his beloved ghost pup. It had also been a few months after the Pi'illo Island incident and Luigi was working for Professor Elvin Gadd part time._

_Luigi turned to Spettro and whispered, "I would like to know what those Boos are up to."_

_Spettro nodded as Luigi looked out again and saw that the Boos were gone. Luigi went over to investigate, with Spettro right behind him. At that moment, the ghosts in the crystals broke free. Of course, that scared the hell out of Luigi. Spettro quickly used his ghosts powers to hold the Greenie back. Luigi quickly started to collect electricity, using his green electricity. The electric ball was in Luigi's hands as he was about to throw it at the Slammer. But the Sneaker came up from behind Luigi and spooked him. Luigi lost control of his electric ball - due to losing his concentration - and it went down upon him, creating an explosion that shook the area._

_The ghosts quickly retreated after explosion. After the ghosts left, Spettro went over to Luigi. The ghost pup saw a pool of blood coming from the left side of his master. Spettro whined, stepping into the pool of the blood. Realizing that it was blood, Spettro yelped. Quickly grabbing the collar of Luigi's shirt, Spettro dragged the unconscious Luigi back to the Bunker._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

"...and that's what happened to my arm," Luigi finished explaining as he petted Amie, who was still a cat - to save room.

"Wow," Timmy breathed, "What happened to Spettro and the others?"

"Timmy, please, its painful for him to talk about this at all," Doc lectured.

"And we respect that," Amie added.

Timmy merely nodded as he sat in back, Amie following and turning back into herself. The Chosen One didn't want to say anything to the leader of Kids Network Studios right away, his mind was still trying to wrap around of what was happening.

"S-so what's the plan," Timmy questioned.

Amie was surprised that he had spoken but answered anyways, "Since you are thirteen years old, we're going to three years after you were taken by the Darkness."

"Three years," Timmy repeated, surprised, "why not just take me right back to the fight?"

Doc explained, "That won't do cause it would cause our existence would fade into nothing. We all agreed that three years was a better time. That way, the only that will change is everyone being killed."

Luigi added, "And everyone doesn't really get killed off until they piss off the Eliminators."

Timmy said nothing as he saw that they had arrived in Dimmsdale.

* * *

April 5, 2005

10:04 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

Timmy Cave

Trixie was with her friends; A.J., Chester, Tootie, Veronica, and Remy. All of the fairies (Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Jorgen) were present as all of the parents, Nacey, and the enemies awaited the return of the De Lorean. Speaking of the time machine, it drove into the cave and opened. Doc, Luigi, Timmy, and Amie got out.

"Timmy," everyone gushed.

Tamara hugged her son and said, "We're glad to see you save, Chosen Son!"

Veronica added, "Like, after all of this time."

Tootie commented, "We're glad to see you, Timmy!"

Chester, holding Tootie's hand, said, "Defiantly!"

_'I'll have to ask Chester about that later,'_ Timmy thought, being taken down memory lane.

Timmy said to his mom, "Uh, mom, can you excuse me for a second?"

The pink hatted teen got out of his mom's hug as he went over to Trixie and kissed her gently. Trixie returned it and this kiss was much more passionate than their kiss on the blue moon 3 years ago. _'Or fifty years, depending on how you look at it,'_ Timmy thought. Timmy broke the kiss as he greeted everyone.

Mark stated, "Glad to see you back, bra! But dude, you must help me free my planet!"

Jorgen came over with Nacey O'Connell as he added, "And help Nance and me free Fairy World."

Nacey finished, "Oh and one more thing. We've got to stop the Darkness."

Timmy responded, "And that's what we're going to do...together. Alright, I want a team assembled to go to Fairy World, a team to go to Yugopotamia, and a team to go with me and the Kids Network Studios crew."

Nacey stated, "I'm going to Yugopotamia. I am a Plumber."

Jorgen added, "I'll go with you."

Veronica stated, "That sounds awesome, I'm in!"

Remy added, "Why not? Me too."

Chester commented, "I'm going to Fairy World."

Tootie said, "Count me in."

A.J. replied, "I'll go with you too."

Trixie turned to Timmy and said, "I'd like to go with you all."

Timmy nodded in agreement, smiling at her. _'Just wait till she finds out she's an Anodite,'_ he thought, smiling.

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Welcome back everyone to "The Unexpected Turn". There's not much to say but head back to the studios._

_*fade out, fade into the studios*_

_Cosmo: Action!_

_Wanda: Why do keep yelling that?_

_Poof: No idea._

_Sparky: This is getting weird, man._

_Timmy: Are you really going to have the same thing happen, Am?_

_Amie: Nope._

_Luigi: This ought to be good._

_Cosmo: So what should we do now?_

_Wanda: I don't know._

_Sparky: Well, I'm enjoying myself._

_Poof: Same here._

_Timmy: I think we better wrap it up._

_Luigi: Good idea._

_Amie: Tom, if you please?_

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Be glad to. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios._

_*fade to black*_


	6. Chapter 6

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge* Guys, welcome back to another chapter. I think its time we take off the gloves. *sits in his chair* And do some chapters. *presses a few touchscreen buttons*_

_Sara: Cue the chapters._

_*fade out*_

* * *

Scared. That was the one word that Timmy could think of when his team got to the North Pole. The freeing of Fairy World and Yugopotamia were successful as the Plumbers: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Alex, and Rook were able to enter the mix. Granted, they had a lot of power on their side but the pink hatted teen had to wonder if it was enough to end this nightmare. The way he understood it from the Darkness story that he had changed it into the Kindness by shining a big smiling face into it. But when it didn't work...he had to come up with another plan...but what? As everyone ran from the Eliminators, they hid in the Timmy Cave.

Timmy panted, "I can't believe that didn't work!"

Alex stated, "I can't believe you thought that would work. It probably changed its weakness the minute it knew you were going to do that!"

Rook replied, "If I may, what do we do now?"

Nacey responded, "That's the question."

Amie commented, "We have to get stop the Darkness."

Jorgen questioned, "Why not throw a clone at it?"

Luigi answered, "It might figure out that we're tricking it."

Doc stated, "No, we have to destroy it now, there's no other way."

Ben added, "And we have enough fire power to do it."

The kids of Dimmsdale replied, "Then let's do it!"

The fairies and everyone else nodded in agreement. There was nothing else that they could do. Destroying the Darkness was their only option. As everyone went off to make their plan, Timmy was panting in fear. Luigi saw this as he approached Timmy.

Luigi asked, "Are you okay?"

Timmy answered, "N-not really. I'm freaking scared. I thought turning the Darkness good, this whole thing would stop. But it hasn't. Now we have to destroy it..."

Luigi stated, "We tried the best we could. We can't do anything else but that."

Timmy replied, "I s-suppose..."

Luigi confessed, "I've been scared multiple times too. But there was one thing that sticks out in my mind."

Timmy asked, "What is that?"

Luigi gave him a small smile as he went down memory lane...

* * *

-Flashback: _'Hearts Be True'_-

_It was rather dark on the Balcony where Luigi and Violet were. The Boos that was in the circle had joined together to form one extraordinarily large Boo, Boolossus, in fact, and it was speeding down towards him. Luigi and Violet were frozen in place and only managed to move at the last minute, narrowly avoiding the crushing weight of the Giant Boo that was now madly laughing at them._

_Boolosus laughed mockingly and stated, **"Think you two can deal with us?! P****uny, cowardly humans like you? Ha! You two are not fit to polish King Boo's crown! You two are not even fit to hang on the wall next to Luigi's brother! ****King Boo didn't tell us if we were to bring you two back alive or not! Won't it be nice to be reunited with Luigi's brother again? It's a shame you two won't be alive to witness it!"**_

_Luigi snarled and yelled, "Threaten me all you want! You might be trying to scare me now but there's no way I'm going to let you kill my girlfriend and me! And there's no way I'm going to let Mario be imprisoned any longer!"_

_Violet was impressed by Luigi's bravery but Boolossus snickered. Hearing that snicker made Violet's blood boil._

_She hissed, "You are such a bastard! First you curse this mansion and the people inside it! Then you go after our friend, Elvin! And now you are trying to kill us! You aren't going to kill my boyfriend and me over revenge and a stupid will that we will destroy! Count on it!"_

_Boolossus just screamed evilly and lunged forward with the intention of crushing Luigi and Violet's very bones into the cold stone beneath. The green clad ghost hunter then caught the giant ghost in the Poltergust 3000's suction._

_Luigi yelled, "Gotcha!"_

_Violet yelled, "You can't suck him up in that! It's too dangerous! Use the statue and see if we can break him apart!"_

_Luigi took Violet's advice as he directed Boolossus to the frozen horn of the statue upon which Boolossus suddenly popped and split into all fifteen Boos. He saw that these Boos were somehow different to the ones he had encountered earlier so that the best method available to dispatch these ghosts was to make use of that Ice Medal as well as Violet's powers to freeze those cackling spirits with._

_One of the Boos howled, "Why are you giving us such a cold reception?"_

_Violet froze its nearest companion with a well-aimed ice shard before Luigi vacuumed up its chilled body. Luigi and Violet did not answer the Boo. Instead, they focussed all of their attention on taking out the Boos one by one. Violet was panting but she wasn't going to give up, she had something to prove. Luigi also had something to prove as he gasped and panted for breath as well._

_Luigi muttered to himself, "I fight ghosts... I fight ghosts..."_

_Violet gasped and yelled, "Weegie, look out!"_

_The green clad ghost hunter spun around and saw that the Boos assembled themselves again with Boolossus showing off its extraordinarily large teeth. Luigi tried not to think about those crunching into his body and attempted to ignore those large, glowing devilish eyes. Violet was just as terrified, she was still afraid of ghosts. Luigi looked over at her as he clutched the Poltergust 3000._

_He mumbled, "I fight ghosts... Ghosts don't scare me..."_

_That was blatant lie of course but if he could convince himself of it for a short while, then perhaps they would win this battle almost completely unscathed, almost being the operative word for several of the Boos, when split up, had already launched their full-bodied assaults on them. The Boos attack them from every angle, making the two of them literally fight for their lives. Violet was bleeding pretty badly from the blows to her. Luigi was the same way as lightning continued to streak across the black sky and it now began to pour. Luigi and Violet were soon soaked to the skin although the Boos didn't pay any attention to the tumultuous weather._

_Rather, they reveled in it and flitted to and from the two humans as if this was all rather a fun game. They wouldn't have minded playing games like this more often since the look of terror on their faces was just so satisfying. A couple more of their companions were sucked up when they had been split up again but there were still plenty of Boos to deliver punishment unto the humans that had so foolishly wandered into their midst. One of them even sank its overly-large fangs into Luigi causing the hero to yelp in pain and slip into one of the puddles, causing another jolt of pain to run through him._

_Violet yelled, "Luigi!"_

_She ran over to her boyfriend, getting hurt by the Boos along the way as they laughed gleefully at this spectacle and resumed their gigantic form. Both Luigi and Violet were down on the ground, badly hurt and bleeding. Boolossus laughed mockingly, even though he was a few Boos down._

_He yelled, **"You two believe that you can defeat us?! Both of you are**** the most cowardly mortals we've ever seen! Don't think that you two can escape. We'll make sure that you two will suffer. ****Because even if you two do survive, Luigi's brother certainly won't. You'll only ever see him again in your darkest, most terrifying dreams, and you'll be begging for our mercy. And we don't have mercy…"**_

_Luigi look over at Violet as she was bleeding pretty badly. She was really hurt, there was no way she could continue. Luigi let out a full-throated scream, greatly startling Boolossus, but less so than the piercing glare he gave it now. He ran forwards faster than it anticipated and it backed into the frozen unicorn statue only to be split into individual Boos again. The ferocity with which he tackled them now was astounding. Many of them were too afraid to tackle him and the ones that still had their courage had no way of landing their blows; the green clad ghost hunter simply dodged each one of them._

_Many of them did not even have time to squeal before Luigi deftly froze them and sent them packing to the Poltergust being utterly drenched, Luigi did not look washed-out and pathetic; rather, he looked even more ferocious because of it. Soon, Luigi had whittled down the group to just one remaining Boo. It looked just as tired as Luigi felt but that didn't mean it was going to stop there and accept defeat. In fact, it managed to land several blows on Luigi, being quicker on its own than it was when in a large group._

_The Boo stated, "You can be quite strong when you want to be, can't you? I bet His Majesty won't be displeased in having a strong opponent. Haha! Even stronger than Mario, I guess! He went down so easily it wasn't even funny. Well, maybe it was a little. Oh, alright, it was hilarious. You should have seen the look on his face. Scared to death practically and that was before we took him to that portrait machine. He almost looked...cowardly. Just like you."_

_Violet was stunned by these words. Mario, thee Super Mario, was...scared...? She thought, 'That's impossible... Mario is NEVER scared, Luigi said so!' Speaking of Luigi, he had lunged forwards with the Poltergust 3000, unable to listen to anymore. He launched an ice ball and struck the Boo freezing its expression into that of a mocking grin. He vacuumed the last one up and wiped excess raindrops from his eyes._

_The green clad ghost hunter said, quietly, "Nobody messes with my bro or my girl and nobody messes with me either."_

_He slung the nozzle of the Poltergust 3000 onto his back and look over at Violet. She was in shock from what had just happened. Luigi had just taken out Boolossus without blinking an eye. Both of them were bleeding pretty badly as they were soaked to the skin. Luigi ran over to her, worried. He kneeled down to her, looking into her emerald eyes. Violet stroked Luigi's left cheek, seeing that there was a cut there from the ghosts._

_She breathed, "Weegie..."_

_Luigi held Violet's face in his gloved hands as he kissed her gently. Violet returned the kiss as the two of them made out softly in the rain._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

"So...Violet's dead too..." Timmy assumed.

Luigi nodded as he answered, softly, "Yeah...Vi's dead too..."

"And Spettro," Timmy asked, carefully.

Luigi sighed as he admitted, "That is something I don't wanna talk about either."

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Bet you didn't see that coming. Let's head down to the studios._

_*fade out, fade into the studios*_

_Cosmo: You know, yesterday, was the first day Amie actually met Tim._

_Wanda: And three whole years of friendship speaks volumes._

_Poof: Not to mention two whole years of living in two different states._

_Sparky: This love is strong, to be sure._

_Timmy: So we dedicate this chapter to the TimPrime1028 romance._

_Luigi: And their friendship as well._

_Amie: I appreciate this, you guys and I know Tim does too._

_Cosmo: Too bad he couldn't come._

_Wanda: Oh well, one of these days, we'll get you two together again._

_Poof: Yeah, love never dies._

_Sparky: Right on, Poof!_

_Timmy: So we end it here._

_Luigi: See you guys next Saturday._

_Amie: Tom, if you please?_

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Be glad to. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	7. Chapter 7

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge* Well, after much discussion, we've decided to finish this story. We just don't want to this be a 90 chapter story that we can't finish. *sits in his chair* So we're finishing this here and now. *presses a few touchscreens*_

_Sara: Let's get started._

_*fade out*_

* * *

Timmy was on the Blue Moon of Vegan with his friends, fairies, Nacey, and parents. The Plumbers were there too with Luigi, Amie, and Doc, helping set up the explosives that were going to go into the Darkness. Timmy pushed a barrel of dynamite to the point. He kept having multiple flashes...one of which that surprised him.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Wishology: The Alternate Story'_-

_A.J., Chester, Trixie, and Timmy had just destroyed the Destructiontator and convinced the polar bear that they were the four points of lights._

_The polar bear shrugged and responded, "Ah, works for me." He got out a scroll and read it aloud, "From outer moons and distant suns, the ice wand grows for the Chosen Ones!"_

_Just then, the ice that they were standing on rumbled and the wand grew out from underneath their feet. Timmy's fairies, Turbo, and Nacey 'poof' in. Three sonic booms occurred and the De Lorean appeared too._

_Wanda smiled as she gushed, "You kids are okay!"_

_Jorgen added, "You did it! You found the wand which is really big like my ears!" After saying that, he looked disgusted as he added, "I just heard a fly break wind in Africa."_

_With that, Jorgen grabbed Cosmo's wand and made his ear smaller again._

_Marty looked disguised and asked, "Okay, remind me why that dumb ass fairy is charge of Fairy World?"_

_Annie answered, "Search me."_

_Doc saw the Darkness and whispered, "Great Scott!"_

_Timmy muttered, "Why didn't I think of that one?"_

_Nacey turned to Jorgen and said, "But, seriously Jorgen, there are something's we need to know and what you just said was not one of them."_

_Turbo turned to the four kids and instructed, "Clap twice and the fire and wind wands will unite with the ice wand and destroy the Darkness!"_

_A.J., Chester, Trixie, and Timmy said, in unison, "No."_

_Everyone responded, "What?"_

_Jorgen asked, "No? What do you mean 'no'? You heard Turbo Thunder! Light this wand and destroy the Darkness! It will be fun!"_

_Chester answered, "But, it's not attacking!"_

_A.J. asked, "In ancient times, did the Darkness attack or were fairies so scared that they panicked and attacked first?"_

_Jorgen scoffed and responded, "Come on, that's just a crock of hooey that happened eons ago..."_

_Nacey finished, "But, yeah that's pretty much how it went down."_

_Trixie turned to Turbo and asked, "And Turbo Thunder, what did the Darkness do to Wonder World when it arrived?"_

_Turbo answered, "Well, it was really big and scary. Scary and big. And did I mention it was scary?"_

_Timmy asked, "And...?"_

_Turbo responded, "And we panicked and blasted it with wonder rockets."_

_Wanda asked, "But, what about the prophecy?"_

_Doc explained, "It said that we had to unite the wands and blast them into the Darkness."_

_The four points of light smiled as Timmy explained, "We are going to unite the wands and blast them into the Darkness. We're just going to add and few extra wands and a little bit of..." Timmy then picked up Poof and finished, "Poof magic."_

_Everyone cooed at Poof and the four points of light wished, "We wish there were wands on all of the planets in the solar system!"_

_Poof rattled his wand and with a blink of an eye, the fairies and Nacey were scrambled to the planets in the solar system. They all returned back within minutes._

_Jorgen reported, "The planets are all wanded up!"_

_Marty asked, "Now, what the hell is the plan?"_

_The four points of light chanted, "No bombs or anything vile but light the Darkness with a celestial smile!" The four of them clapped their hands and the wand lighted up. The kids wished, "We wish were all back in Dimmsdale!"_

_With a wave of their wands, everyone poofed back to Dimmsdale._

_Annie said, before they poofed out of there, "Damn, I hope this works!"_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Timmy was surprised as he went over to his friends and asked, "Do you really think this will work?"

A.J. pointed out, "Nothing else has. We have to do it."

Tootie stated, "Yes...there's nothing more we can do."

Without saying another word, the explosives were set as the Darkness returned to the blue moon, this time swallowing it whole. The explosives eventually went off, this time finally destroying a heart broken Darkness. As the timeline was restored, the future was also restored. Mario, Peach, Violet, and all of Luigi friends appeared next to them as did everyone else that had fallen to the horrific future.

Jorgen turned to Nacey and asked, "Nance...what just happened?"

Nacey answered, "I don't know..."

Doc stated, "The timeline has been fixed."

Luigi checked his arm as he saw that it was still fake and replied, "He's right. The only thing I lost was my arm."

Trixie responded, "That's great!"

Timmy nodded in agreement as he kissed Trixie, making her heart sore. Things were going to be interesting...

* * *

A few weeks later, Timmy adopted Sparky as he went back to school and to his friends. Luigi and his friends returned to his universe. Doc went back to his timeline. Amie went back to her world and it wasn't until three weeks after the fact that Kids Network Studios returned - but this time - all for the right reasons.

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Welcome back to the last chapter. Let's check in with everyone in the studios for the last time._

_*fade out, fade into the studios*_

_Cosmo: Welcome back everyone!_

_Wanda: To our last chapter commentary of this story!_

_Poof: It went quick!_

_Sparky: That it did._

_Timmy: Man, I'm glad that we did it and that its done._

_Trixie: Same here, sweetheart._

_Iris: So, how should we end this?_

_Luigi: In the one way we know how._

_Amie: All together now._

_Everyone: Tom, if you please?_

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Enjoy everyone. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


End file.
